The Date
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Takes place after chapter 9 of my story Forgive Me. Roomer oneshot. Please Review!


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first one-shot and it's for Boomer and Rebecca. This is after chapter 9 of my story Forgive Me. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do right now or else you won't know what's going on. Please review. Enjoy!**

**The Date **

**Boomer's P.O.V **

After Brady and Mikayla told us about their date, I went to apologies to Brady.

"Look bro, forgive me for yelling at you?" I said.

"I forgive you." He said as we shared a brotherly hug.

"Well congrats! You're in a relationship!" I said.

"Thanks." Brady said.

"Hey, can you help me on my date with Rebecca? Like give me advice and stuff? I asked as we headed to mine and Boz's room.

"Yeah."

While I was getting dressed, Brady gave me advice.

"Remember to be honest, but not too honest." Brady said.

"Honest but not too honest, got it." I said. "How do I look?"

I wore a black tux with black dress shoes and a black hat.

"Great."

"Thanks!" I said as I left the room.

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

The girls were helping me get ready for my date with Boomer. I wore a short yellow dress with a diamond necklace and earrings. My hair was put down and curled and I wore black flats. While I was getting ready, I asked Mikayla about her and Brady.

"Mikayla?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you have feelings for Brady way before he left or when he left?"

Mikayla paused to think this through.

"Well, I got to admit, I had a little crush on him and when he left, I missed him like crazy and I felt like I couldn't live without him." Mikayla said.

"That's so sweet." I said. "You and Brady are meant for each other."

"Thanks. And, you and Boomer are meant for each other too." She said. "Good luck on your date. You'll need it, especially with what happened last time."

"Ha-ha, yeah. I'll see you later." I said and left the room to go meet Boomer.

I bumped into someone in the corridor but didn't know who it was. I looked in front of me to see Boomer.

"Hey, Rebecca. You look beautiful." Boomer said.

"Thanks, you don't look bad your self, Boomie."

"We should get going. The dinner reservations are at six. It's five thirty now." He said.

"Okay."

We left to go to the fancy restaurant. We got a table outside and what I loved about it the most is that we can see the moonlight perfectly from here. Boomer had pulled the chair out for me to sit on.

"Thanks, Bommie." I said as I sat down.

"You're welcome." He said as he went to his seat and sat down.

The waitress came and took our orders. **(A/N: The waiter is a waitress because I'm a girl and I felt like making it a girl.**

"Why don't you order for us, Rebecca?" Boomer said.

"Okay." I said. "I'll have the pasta with the cinnamon apples." **(A/N: I don't really know what they serve in fancy restaurants. I just picked something that's not messy. And I don't really know if pasta and cinnamon apples go together.) **

"Waiter, two pasta with cinnamon apples, please." Boomer said.

"Coming right up." The waitress said.

"So, how have you been?" Boomer asked.

"Great. What about you?"

"I'm great to."

Our meal came and we ate it. After we ate, we waited for the check to come. While we were waiting, we talked a little.

"You know, Boomer, this date was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said. "You know, I was expecting something bad to happen, but nothing bad happened at all! This is amazing!"

"Ha-ha. Yeah." I said.

The check came and Boomer paid for it. He also left a ten dollar tip. Then, we went back to the castle.

**Boomer's P.O.V **

We are now standing in front of Rebecca's room, or in this case it's Mikayla's room that Rebecca stays in, about to say goodnight.

"Night, Boomie." She said.

"Night, Rebecca" I said.

We just stood there in and awkward silence until we were both leaning in. Our lips touched and we kissed. Her hands went around my neck and mine went around her waist. I pulled her closer to me. When we pulled away, we went to our rooms with no sound whatsoever. I went to my room, feeling so amazed. I was so lovestruck. Boz saw me and asked me what had happened, but I was to lost in my thoughts to say a thing. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. All I can think of was the date and of how I had my first kiss.

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

When I went into my room, or Mikayla's at least, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Mikayla and Candace were staring at me as if I was a weirdo, but I didn't care. I changed into my pajamas and drifted to sleep. All I can think of was the date and of how I had my first kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this one-shot. I hope you guys like it. I worked hard on it to make it perfect. Please tell me what you think about this one-shot in the reviews. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it just okay? Were they too OOC? I want to know your opinions so please review!**


End file.
